


The Promise

by cat_enthusiast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MediWizard Draco, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, There is no angst, There is no smut, for the HP series, how couldn't I, mentions of blowjobs, supernatural/harry potter crossover, this is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_enthusiast/pseuds/cat_enthusiast
Summary: Dean really does not understand how British traffic works.It does not end well.





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> you're going to hate me once you realize what the title actually means, I promise it's funny, you won't actually hate me (i hope) it's just silly.  
> As usual, this is not betaed (if anyone wants to beta for me I swear I would be forever grateful) so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Also, I'm really bad at making my writing sound British, if anyone has tips for me, they're greately appreciated.

Really, English people made it look so much easier. Crossing the street in London meant risking your life each time. Not only they had to deal with really short timed green lights, but also looking the right way and trying to avoid being ran over by a car. It was exhausting. After a lot of close calls and a lot more honking than Dean was used to, he finally met his fate. His fate being two blinding lights and a ruthless cab driver, who did not even stop to check if the guy he had bumped into was hurt, or even alive. 

Dean was already imprecating and standing up to get to his brother, who was waiting for him with beer, and fries, when he felt a sharp pain on his side. He recognized the feeling of broken ribs and the hot sensation of blood against his skin. He felt dizzy and his vision started to get blurry. This was the worst vacation ever, he thought.

 

Good thing Draco had advised Harry against wondering the muggle London, but Harry had insisted, and Draco, just had to give in, his husband could be  _ really  _ persuasive when he wanted to. The blowjob he was promised had nothing to do with it. 

Now they had found a bloody man in one of the many narrow streets in London, and Draco, knowing Harry's hero complex, knew they would have to help this guy. 

The man was trying to stand up while grabbing his side. Harry had to admit the man was trying his best. He looked about his age, but he was taller and more built than Harry, or Draco.

"We are not bringing him to our home Harry!" 

"Oh don't be an arse Malfoy! We live just a few blocks away, we see what's wrong with him, and if it's too much we take him to a hospital, but you might be able to help him faster than in one of the muggle hospitals" 

"We're bloody wizards! I don't know if you remember but there are some  _ moving  _ pictures in our apartment, how do we explain that?" 

"We just-" the man failed to stand up and was now muttering some curses "we just obliviate him, or something"

Harry approached him with fast steps, followed by a reluctant Draco.

"Are you okay?" he was clearly not okay "do you need help?" asked Harry trying to identify where the blood was coming from.

"I need-" he coughed some blood, but he looked decided to stand up "my brother, he's-"

"Dean! What happened!?" if they thought this Dean guy was tall, well, this other guy was even taller. 

"A goddamned taxi hit me, this fucking country man!" 

Oh. They were American. This should be interesting.

"We can help if you need, we live just a few blocks away, we could take a look at you brother's injuries, Draco here is studying medicine"

"I'm about to get my title Potter! That counts as something more than studying medicine" despite the words his tone indicated that he was not offended "for the record, I don't think this is a good idea, but if Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the master of death, the chosen one-"

"Shut up Malfoy, the man is hurt" but Draco knew Harry was trying to hold back a chuckle, or at least a smile. 

Sam looked at the two men curiously, and wondered what the blond one was on about, but quickly turned to his brother, worried.

"I'm just fine Sammy, just a few bruises"

"You're bleeding Dean"

"Nothing you can't fix when we get back to the hotel" 

"These guys are kindly offering their help, I think they could do a better job than I would" Sam knew there was no way they could go to a hospital, they had been involved in the murder of a British ambassador turned demon, and they were not sure if they were wanted in the UK, but they rather not risk it. 

Dean grunted, letting him know he was not on board with this plan, but he felt increasingly dizzy so he shut up and walked the few blocks to these guy's apartment. 

Sam thought back at the fact they lived together, and they were still young, he guessed they had to be Dean's age, but no young enough to be roommates and attending university. But he did not question it. The thing that was bothering him was the titles the blond one, Draco, had called the dark haired one, Harry. He had called him The Master of Death and The Chosen One. He found it unsettling, there was something off with these two strangers. He tried to push it aside, right now they were being helpful when they had no reason to be.

He then started to really look at them. Draco was dressed up, almost too elegant to be taking a stroll in London. He had a weird cape ,almost robe, over his dark fitted pants and shirt. Harry was dressed casual with jeans and a red jersey, which looked from a sport team, but Sam couldn't be sure which one, Malfoy was written in the back and the colors were green and silver. The jumper looked old, he guessed from university, or even school, it did look small on Harry's body. 

"All good?" asked Harry turning around, he was walking side by side with Draco, leading the two hunters to their flat.

"He's weak, but he'll make it" they had been through harder things than getting hit by a car.

Draco proceeded them, while Harry waited for them and helped Dean into the elevator.

"So you guys live together?" asked Sam curious.

"Well, we're married" he looked at him as if saying ‘I sure hope two married people live together' but if that's what he was thinking, Harry did not word it, instead he seemed a to get  anxious in the small elevator. Sam could hardly blame him, he had just admitted to being a gay guy, while in an elevator with two white American men, who doubled him in height and weight. His eyes slid down, to look at Harry's hand, he had missed the ring. But what he saw was Harry's hand disappear under the sleeve of the jumper, he noticed he was gripping something. 

"Oh that's cool" Dean spoke with a smile "I'm married to a guy too, don't worry" Sam could feel the tension leaving Harry's body "well we're not married, yet, we're engaged" 

"Don't worry, you'all be okay after Draco takes a look at your wounds" Dean was not worried, but he appreciated the dialogue that had formed between them.

Once inside the flat Dean was made to lie down on the couch, where Draco had set a blanket. The blond wizard quickly kneeled down next to him and unbuttoned his shirt.

Sam had time to look around, while his brother was being taken care of. 

The place wasn't big, it felt warm and inviting, a nice scent invaded the room, it smelled like a bunch of herbs and plants mixed together. There were tall libraries lining the walls filled with books and random objects and knickknacks. He saw a small gold sphere with wings, a pocket clock, a few stones, dried leaves and flowers, and a lot of glass bottles and containers of all sizes. 

Then he saw the pictures, they were everywhere, on the libraries, on the walls and on the tables. It was normal, even expected, for people to have pictures of their loved ones hanging on their walls. But these pictures in particular were  _ moving _ . It took him a little while to see it, but then when he saw it, he couldn't look away. The people were moving and interacting with one another. There was one where there were portrayed a large group of redheads. They all had sweater with a letter on them, Sam guessed it was their initial, they were pranking each other and zaps of light were flying over their heads, everyone was laughing and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Another one portrayed a younger Draco and Harry, rolling around in a field cuddling. There was one of Harry with a boy and a girl, they were really young and were grinning while playfully shoving each other.

But there was one that caught his eye immediately. It was a young man, he couldn't be older than nineteen, his hair was bright blue and he was smiling cheekily. Then his hair changed to a lime green and then it was red and purple and it kept changing, making Sam all the more confused, and the boy smiled like he knew he was making Sam's headache. 

"Hey, what's with this picture?" he asked Harry, who was bringing tea.

"That's our son, Teddy, he's at school I'm afraid you won't be able to meet him" Sam had the feeling Harry was purposefully avoiding his question, but as baffled as he was, he made no second attempt to get an answer.

"So, you're here on vacation?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, but the weather-"

"You can't expect much from London's weather" interjected Draco, without looking up from Dean's wound..

"We should take some vacations love" said Harry from the armchair where he was comfortably sipping his tea.

"If Aurors had more holidays we sure could" Draco's tone was calm, but he sent a meaningful look at Harry from over his shoulder.

"You're saying that at St.Mungo's they would let you just take a bloody holiday whenever you like? And where would you go if we ever had the chance" 

"For once it would've been a lot easier to have my parent's villa in France"

"Oh yeah, what a pity your father is a pureblood twat even from inside Azkaban" 

"You'd rather my father was not in prison and out here where he would be harassing me into marrying some other pureblood?"

"Of course not, I'm just asking why can't we go anyway? There is no fucking way he could possibly do anything even if he learns we're staying at the Villa" Draco smirked while looking at Harry. Harry looked concerned.

"You know that thing you promised before going out? Well... if I get one tomorrow morning I might think about going to mum's and ask her the keys to the Villa" he said looking at Harry in the eyes, who was now red all over.

They stayed silent for some time, Draco suddenly in a much better mood. 

Sam kept looking around, there was something really off with these people and he was getting more suspicious by the second, if he wasn't pointing a gun at them it was only because they were helping Dean, and they seemed disarmed. 

Many of the words he had just heard did not sound familiar, terms like pureblood and Azkaban, he thought they could be words used by English people, but he doubted that. With everything that was going on in the flat, considering the moving pictures and the vials filled with colored liquids, he would not be surprised to learn they were not human. Now he just had to find out what kind of creature they were.

He saw brooms in a corner, not the ones used to sweep the pavement, these brooms had handles. He recalled a picture he had seen earlier. He went back to the library. The picture showed Draco with a dark skinned man, both in long green robes and the same jersey Harry was wearing. They were flying? Yes flying, on brooms. 

He then noticed the books that filled the libraries.  _ Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science, Advanced Potion-Making, Book of Potions, Magical Drafts and Potions, Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare, Hogwarts: A History, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, International Laws of Apparition and Travel. _ The list went on and on.

It seemed like out of a really bad cliché movie, but Sam thought that after all they had encountered fairy tale witches didn't seem so crazy. He wondered if they had wands, or if that was too crazy even for them, and then remembered Harry's hand gripping something tightly under his sleeve, and he  _ knew _ . 

"Step away from my brother" Sam had positioned himself so that both wizards where in his shooting range. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes almost at the same time.

"You muggles and your guns" sighed Draco, standing up and walking to Harry's side. With a quick movement he slid his wand from his sleeve to his hand and with an expelliarmus Sam found himself disarmed.

"What-"

"If you dare point that stick to my brother ever again I swear you won't live to see another day" now Dean was wielding a gun and pointing it at them.

Just then, the sound of fluttering wings made everyone turn to the spot in the middle of the room.

"Cas what the hell? You just traveled all the way here from the bunker!?" Dean had, almost, forgotten about the wizards and was now trying to sit up.

"What the bloody hell happened I thought we had charms against apparition in the flat Harry" Draco seemed bothered more than surprised "and what's with the wing flutter special sound effect?"

"Oh, he's your husband" said Harry "I thought you didn't know about wizards"

"He's not a fucking wizard!" Dean looked offended on Castiel's behalf, while the angel just stood there.

"Lower your gun Dean, we can't be involved with them"

"Wait, if he isn't a wizard then can someone explain what's going on?" asked Draco, now looking confused.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an angel, and you must be wizards, nice to meet you" he looked tired, but held himself on his feet "it's been a long time since I crossed paths with one of your kind" Castiel's smile was warm. 

"Wait you're wizards, but we know witches, they're different, they do blood sacrifices and hide little baggies that kill people"

"We're civilized wizards, we don't know about those witches, but we don't go around killing muggles, why would we want to be involved with them anyway" Draco scoffed "I knew bringing two muggles into our flat would be a bloody terrible idea Harry"

"Sorry, what's a muggle?"

"Muggle, no-mag, whatever you want to call it, it's the normal non magical people, like you... and your angel friend"

"You don't believe I'm an angel" stated Castiel.

"It does seem completely made up" the angel approached Dean and with a touch and a bright light, all of Dean's exposed injuries were gone. The wizards looked at him, trying not to look as surprised as they were.

"Well, maybe you are, maybe you are not, anyway, now that Dean's cured you can be on your way, Harry has a promise to keep" 

"Not before you explain why can't I send these guys to hell"

"It's the rules Dean, they're not part of our same... realm I guess, they're product of something, or someone, else, it would create chaos in Heaven and Hell if the Winchesters were to kill a wizard, it's outside of my jurisdiction, if that help you understand better"

"It made my head hurt, but you're saying it's like a completely different race?"

"Not a race, a different kind of human altogether, magic runs through their veins"

"You talk like there are a lot of them"

"There are a lot of us!" protested Harry "you think we're just two lone wizards doing magic by ourselves? That's just stupid"

"They are a lot in fact, I wonder how you never crossed paths with another one before, that's why I put a ward that would warn me if you were in the presence of one, and if you were about to do something stupid about it" Dean grunted, but said nothing. He stood up, it was his turn to look around the flat. He saw the moving pictures of four young guys, their smiles indicated they were up to no good. There was one of two girls, a blonde and a ginger one, they were both in long elegant dresses, holding hands and sporting intricate flower crowns. 

"So it's normal for you to have moving pictures?" he asked eyeing the portrait of a woman with hair almost white, matching Draco's.

"Yes it's normal, it's your pictures that are boring and plain" Harry had learned over the years, help by Draco's influence, to exclude himself when talking about the muggle world, he was not a muggle, the muggle world, although very close to his heart and dear to him, was not his world, he was a wizard. It had taken him a lot of years to accept that he was welcome, and that he had a family in the wizarding world, that he belonged. 

"Well, we should go now, I'm sorry for these two, they tend to act before thinking, it's not their fault they were raised like this" Castiel smiled apologetically. Harry smiled back, and Draco, just because he was taught manners, said a cold goodbye. The two tall men and the angel disappeared shortly after.

"I don't want to think about what just happened too much, it's going to make my head hurt, and I won't be able to enjoy what's about to happen" Draco smirked.

"And what would that be" Harry's expression changed to one of innocence.

"You're going to keep your promise, that's what's going to happen"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
